Karaoke Bar and Thunderstorms
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Tenten gets drunk at a karaoke bar and later that night, a thunderstorm starts. What could happen? NejiTen


Hello everyone! I know! I shouldn't be writing a NejiTen oneshot and work on "Auction & Dates" but my friend was talking about thunderstorms (I don't remember why) and this idea came... The karaoke bar came from an other story that I wrote (I didn't publish it because the story was sucky...) the NaruSaku part came from that story... and the song come from my singing show. Everyone who did singing course with the school do a show at the end and one girl sang that song... and I thought that fit with Tenten... (don't ask me why...) anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto like I don't own the song...

Karaoke Bar and Thunderstorms

Tenten, Neji and Lee were at a karaoke bar. It was Lee's idea to come for 'take the pleasure of our friendship' at this bar. By a coincidence, they saw Naruto singing 'For you I will' to Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi, so touch by it, totally run to his arms.

"_It's so sweet from Naruto." _thought Tenten. _"And now Sakura have a boyfriend! She's so lucky! I want one too!"_

"_**That would be great! But our only crush is that cold bastard!" **_said Inner Tenten.

Tenten glared at Neji and sighed.

"_T__hat's sad to think that if I don't get over Neji, I'll never have a boyfriend. I'm 18!"_

Feeling more depressed, Tenten took some sake.

"_One cup can be bad…"_

----------

Neji sat, totally bored, while Lee was talking about how he lost the love of his life and bla bla bla… Neji didn't want to come, but Tenten insisted and he couldn't resist to her.

Lee started to say something about Tenten and Neji got interested.

"What did you say about Tenten?" asked Neji.

"I said: Where is she?"

Neji looked around to see that she wasn't next to him like he thought.

"Excuse me everyone!" said a voice in the microphone that Neji recognise. "I want to sing a little song to my friend and team-mate Neji who his soooooooo sexy! So that's for you Neji!!!"

"_Oh my god! She's drunk! When did she get drunk?"_ Neji looked next to him to see 5 bottle of sake, empty. _"Ok. I understand now…"_

A song started and Tenten started to sing, quite well even in her conditions.

**Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen  
Tonight we'll put all other things aside  
Give in this time and show me some affection  
We're goin' for those pleasures in the night**

I want to love you, feel you  
Wrap myself around you  
I want to squeeze you, please you  
I just can't get enough  
And if you move real slow I'll let it go

I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it  
And I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know I want you

We shouldn't even think about tomorrow  
Sweet memories will last a long, long time  
We'll have a good time, baby, don't you worry  
And if we're still playin' 'round boy that's just fine

Let's get excited, (woh) we just can't hide it (no-no-no-o)  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it (no-no)  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know I want you, I want you  


Tenten started to dance wild on the scene an took off the jacket that was on her, showing a little pink shirt tight-fitting. Neji was shocked.

"_Oh my god! Is that really Tenten?!?"_

"**_She sure look sexy!"_** replied his Inner Neji.

"_Yeah! Wait! We are talking about Tenten."_

"_**Yeah! The sexy girl on stage that we can have whenever we want because she want us and we want her!"**_

"_What?"_

"_**You heard me! We better do attention! Some guys here are looking at her…"**_

"_They better not touch… I mean__, whatever!"_

Neji stopped talking with his pervert inner self and looked at Tenten, unable to not looked at her, apart for glanced to the other boys who were looking at his team-mate.

**  
Oh boy, I want to love you, feel you  
Wrap myself around you  
I want to squeeze you, please you  
I just can't get enough  
And if you move real slow I'll let it go**

I'm so excited, (ooh-wee) I just can't hide it (oh)  
I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (oh yeah)  
I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it (no-no-no-no-no)  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know I want you, I want you  
Let's get excited

The song stopped and everyone were cheering her, especially boys.

"Thank you everyone! I'm feeling a bit dizzy!"

With that, Tenten collapsed on scene. Neji and Lee went to take her and got out of the karaoke bar.

----------

They arrived in front of Tenten's door, Neji with Tenten in his arms. Lee opened the door with his keys. Like Tenten was living alone, Gai-sensei and Lee decided that, in case of an emergency, they (including Neji) needed a copy of the key. Neji put Tenten on her bed and was ready to go when Lee got a plan.

"Neji, you should stay here in case that she wake up and need something."

"Lee, she's drunk, she's not sick. And beside, why you don't stay with her?"

"First of all, when you get drunk and you wake up, you have a big headache. And second, I can't stay because I have other things to do, so bye!!"

Lee didn't wait for an answer and get out of the apartment. _"I'm sure being alone with her will open his eyes…"_ Lee thought.

----------

Tenten waked up with a huge headache.

"What happen?" She asked herself.

"You got drunk."

Tenten turned to see who was talking to her to see the Hyuuga prodigy standing at the side of her bed.

"Neji? What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, you got drunk and I'm here to watch over you."

"Ok…"

Tenten looked at the clock to see 11:06 p.m.

"_I didn't sleep that much…"_

The sound of a thunder ground and made jump Tenten.

"Is there a thunderstorm?" she asked looking at the window where she could see rain falling.

"Yes."

Neji looked at the girl and saw something that he wasn't used to see in her eyes: fear…

"Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"Are you scared of thunder?"

"What? No I'm not-"

She get interrupt by the sound of the thunder. By reflex, she screamed and hide under her blanket. He smirk.

"Look like that's a yes."

"That doesn't mean anything! I just got surprised!" Tenten replied while she got the blanket off her head. She was still looking by the window, to see if it had lightning in the sky.

"Don't be shy to say that you are scared of thunder."

"I have to! I'm 18, I'm a kunoichi, I face death thousand of times and I'm scared of thunder! That doesn't make sense!"

"And?"

"And!? I can't be scared of thunder! That's all! And-" BOUM!!

Tenten started to scream and jumped to Neji, hiding her head in his chest. Neji was blushing while Tenten was almost crying. When she realised what she did, she tried to back off but something was stopping her. Neji had put his arms around her waist.

"It's ok…"

The bun haired girl didn't know what to do put she let herself be, in the hug.

After a moment, Neji pull away and looked at Tenten and he kissed her. Like this, simple but sweet. Tenten respond to the kiss and they stayed a moment like this.

"So it was true." Said Neji after they broke the kiss.

"What?"

"The song you sang."

"What?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You sang 'I'm so excited' for me at the karaoke bar."

"…" Tenten blushed, unable to look at Neji.

The shinobi smirk. He started to kiss her more passionately. Tenten respond to his kiss and push him to her bed. She had totally forgot the thunderstorm outside and was now humming the song that she sang for him…

The end!

So how was it? Please tell me!!!


End file.
